


Brothers and Friends

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:06:51
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared starts to wonder if his gig on Supernatural was a mistake.  It seemed like he and Jensen were hitting it off, the brotherly chemistry onscreen was right on target.  But when Jensen cancels out on after hours activities several times in a row to hang with others, Jared starts to think that Jensen maybe really doesn’t like him that much.  Jensen, for his part, is clueless as to what he is doing – only knows that his co-star seems to be withdrawing into himself.All that changes in an instant after Jensen cancels once again, and unknowingly leaves Jared stranded on the set.  Not wanting to bother the security folks, Jared takes a cab to his hotel – only to find himself under attack by some fan girls who recognize him from Gilmore Girls.Its not until Jensen finds out what happened the next day that he realizes that he’s partly to blame for Jared’s “accident” and that he’s probably also to blame for his co-stars increasing withdrawal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story started out as a bunch of story ideas I had. As I started writing, I quickly realized that it would turn out to be a lot more. So, my first SPN story is now going to end up as a 3, possible 4 story verse.
> 
> A very big THANK YOU goes out to Unwritten Dreams for betaing most of the story for me. They also became a good source for me to bounce my ideas off of and helped set the stage for what the series has become.

  
Author's notes: Marking this PG13 mainly because of the few swear words. No biggie though. Just playing it safe.  


* * *

Brothers and Friends

 

“Man, you really nailed the scenes today, Jare,” Jensen commented tiredly from his seat next to his co-star. They were being driven to their hotel by Cliff and both were exhausted after the scenes they shot earlier in the day. 

 

“Is your back still bothering you?” Jared asked in concern. When “Dean” fell against the door after “Sam” shot him with the salt-filled shells, Jensen had fallen harder than expected and knocked the wind out of himself. 

 

Jensen winced and moved around a bit. “Not too bad. A long soak in a hot tub will loosen everything up.”

 

“I could come over and give you a massage if it doesn’t,” Jared offered. “I’m told I’m pretty good with my hands.”

 

Jensen considered the offer. “Uhm. . . let’s wait and see how the soak goes, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jared shrugged. “If you want, we can order room service and play a video game. Maybe give me a chance to beat you again?”

 

Jensen snorted. “Oh sure! Offer me the chance when I’m injured and exhausted.”

 

“Awwww,” Jared replied in mock sympathy. “Getting too old to handle a full day of work, are we?”

 

Jensen sputtered. “OLD! I’ll show you old you little whippersnapper!” Jensen smacked Jared on the arm, who in turn smacked Jensen back.

 

Cliff laughed from the front of the car. “Alright children! Knock it off before someone gets hurt. You’re both too tired to know what you’re doing.”

 

“Yes Dad!” Jared and Jensen sing-songed together. They both smirked then chuckled softly. Cliff only shook his head at the antics the two were always up to. 

 

As the boys were just about to fall off into slumber land, Cliff pulled up to the valet parking lane of the hotel where the two stars were currently living. He turned to wake them up, almost hesitating because he knew how exhausted they both were. He frowned when he saw one of the hotel security guards heading their way.

 

Glancing at the two men and seeing they were both still sleeping, Cliff got out of the van and walked up to the guard. “Hey Jerry. Something up?” he greeted the guard who he knew quite well. 

 

“Nah,” Jerry Wilkerson greeted Cliff and shook his hand. “Nothing major. Just wanted to make sure the J’s got into the hotel okay. We got a bunch of girls checked in that are sort of on the prowl for stars. They’ve been all over the WB lot today.”

 

Cliff nodded. “Yeah. I think I know the group you’re talking about. The security head office gave us all a heads up this morning.” Cliff frowned and looked at his two charges in the van. “Is the coast clear right now?”

 

“Yep,” Jerry assured him. “I can escort the guys in and through to the service elevators. It’ll keep them out of sight until we can get them into their rooms. It should be a breeze with their rooms being right next to each other.”

 

Cliff sighed in relief. “That’s good. Neither one of them is awake enough to be on the lookout for rapid fans. I’ll go wake them up and hand them over to you.” 

 

Jerry laughed. “I’ll be waiting!”

 

Cliff walked back to the van and shook both boys awake. “Come on fellas. Jerry is going to make sure you both get to your rooms okay. There’s some fan girls on the prowl.”

 

Both Jared and Jensen jolted awake at Cliff’s shaking. They both looked around dazedly while they woke up. 

 

“Great,” Jensen muttered as he climbed from the van. “Just what we don’t need to deal with right now.”

 

Jared only shrugged and walked over to Jerry. He smiled at the guard both he and Jensen had become friends with in their short time in Vancouver. “Hey Jerry! Where you lead, we will follow.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Now I know you’re exhausted, Jay. You’re quoting poetry.” 

 

Jared only half-heartedly poked at Jensen as the two were escorted through the service areas of the hotel. 

 

***** 

 

Up in their respective rooms, Jensen was just about to jump into the tub when a knock sounded at his door. Groaning, he shuffled over to answer it. “Why didn’t you use the connecting door, Jar. . .” he stopped when he saw who was actually on the other side. “OH MY GOD! Mike Rosenbaum. Is that really you?”

 

Mike Rosenbaum burst into the room and grabbed Jensen in a hug. “Course it is dweeb. Who were you expecting?” Mike waggled his eyebrows. “Got some action for later on?”

 

Jensen punched him in the arm. “No you douchebag. I just got home from work and was getting ready to . . .”

 

Before he could say anything further, Mike grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him towards the door. “Nope! Don’t want to hear it. You’re coming down to the bar with me. Bunch of your old buddies from Smallville were on set today and we want to have a reunion.”

 

“But I had. . .” Jensen interrupted, trying to break free. 

 

Mike tightened his hold and clamped his hand over Jensen’s mouth. “No excuses buddy boy. I’ve been told to bring you down and no complaints from you, and I intend on carrying out my duty.”

 

Jensen was too tired to keep fighting Mike and just decided to give in. “I can spare at least a half hour to meet with everyone before Jared comes knocking Jensen thought to himself. 

 

***** 

 

Thirty minutes later, Jared knocked on the door adjoining his room with Jensen’s. Not waiting for an answer, he walked through. “Hey Jen? Dinner’s on its way up. You ready?” He frowned when no response was forthcoming. 

 

“Jensen?” he called out. Quickly checking the bathroom and patio and not seeing his friend, he shrugged and went back into his room to wait. 

 

***** 

 

“So Jensen,” Tom Welling leaned across the table. “Is working with Jared Padalecki the same blast of fun it was for me on Cheaper by the Dozen?”

 

Jensen frowned. “What do you mean?” He knew Tom and Jared and met while filming that movie even though Jared had only a small part in it. 

 

Tom laughed. “I swear, the guy had maybe a total of 15 seconds of airtime in the movie, but the day he was on the set was probably the most hilarious day ever.”

 

“With all those kids running around?” Jensen cried in disbelief. 

 

“Yep. He just turned into the biggest one of them all,” Tom laughingly told them. “Bonnie wanted to adopt him and take him home with her.”

 

Jensen laughed. He could easily see Jared playing with the kids and causing just as much trouble as they were. 

 

“So Jenny,” Mike Rosenbaum drawled knowing how much Jensen hated being called that. “How’s the new gig working out for you?”

 

Jensen happily told his old cast mates all about Supernatural and how well things were going and how everyone was hoping it would get picked up for a second season. 

 

Finally, Jensen couldn’t hold back the yawn that escaped and tiredly looked at his watch. He jolted to fully awake when he saw that two hours has passed. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed and jumped up from the table. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tom looked concerned. 

 

“I was supposed to meet up with Jared two hours ago. I gotta run guys,” Jensen explained and took off before anyone could stop him. 

 

Mike turned to Tom with raised eyebrows. “I gotta meet this Jared character. He must be something special if he can make Jenny move like that.”

 

Tom only smiled and agreed. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen quickly made his way up to his room. ‘I can’t believe I forgot about Jared!’ he berated himself as he let himself into the room. He turned on the lights and noticed that the door adjoining their two rooms was closed. 

 

Jensen knocked lightly on the door and walked on through, relieved for some reason that it wasn’t locked. “Jared?” he called out softly, not wanting to wake his friend up as the room was dark. 

 

Not getting an answer, Jensen left the door open so the light from his room could filter through. He easily made out the lump under the covers on the bed and walked quietly over. 

 

“You asleep, Jay?” He paused when he heard a sniffle and the lump moved. 

 

Jared turned over and blinked owlishly at the light. “No. I wasn’t asleep yet,” his voice was rough. “Where’d you disappear to?”

 

Jensen sat down on the side of the bed and hooked his leg up so he was facing Jared. “I’m so sorry Jay. I was getting ready to take a bath and was sorta shanghaied from my room.”

 

Jared’s eyebrows shot up into his bangs. “What? What happened?” he was immediately worried that his friend might have been hurt. 

 

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Jensen assured him. “Mike Rosenbaum dragged me downstairs before I had a chance to say or do anything. He and some of the guys I worked with on Smallville just got into town and wanted to meet up. I figured I could stay for about half an hour and still be able to meet up with you.” Jensen looked down at his hand resting on his knee. “I’m so sorry Jared. Time just got away from me.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jared shrugged, sitting up. “It’s not like we had definite plans or anything like that.”

 

“Still,” Jensen replied. “I feel bad about not telling you where I was going. I would have liked for you to be able to join us. Rosenbaum never gave me the chance.”

 

Jared laughed. “I’m going to have to meet this ape man who can drag you anywhere. So how is Tom doing?”

 

Jensen smiled, relieved that his friend wasn’t angry with him. “Tom’s doing well, and wouldn’t mind getting together with all of us. He was telling me some stories about your shot on Cheaper by the Dozen. I heard you made quite an impression with Bonnie Hunt!”

 

Jared groaned and dropped back onto his bed. “Tom would remember all that too.”

 

Jensen slapped Jared’s knee and gave it a shake. “Don’t worry. He didn’t tell me anything that was really embarrassing. I think Mike wants him to wait until you’re in the room so he can razz you about it.”

 

Jared frowned. “Why would he want to do that? I never met the guy!”

 

“That’s just how Mike is. He’s a great actor but has an evil sense of humor,” Jensen told him. “If it gets to be too much, just start calling him Rosie.”

 

“ROSIE!” Jared laughed out. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen laughed. “He hates being called Rosie as much as I hate being called Jenny.” Jensen was suddenly overcome by another yawn that threatened to crack his jaw. 

 

“You should get to bed, Jen,” Jared smiled affectionately at his friend. 

 

Jensen, still yawning, nodded his head and stood up. He blinked rapidly to clear the tears that sprang up from yawning so hard. “You sure you’re okay with what happened? We’re good?” he asked tentatively. 

 

“Yes Jensen,” Jared sighed patiently. “We’re good. Now go to bed. I’m tired too ya know.”

 

Jensen only smiled, lightly punched Jared on the shoulder and headed back into his own room, thankful that he had a friend who was so understanding. 

 

***** 

 

It was a couple of days later after their dinner plans went bust that Jared and Jensen found themselves finished after a somewhat easy day of filming. Walking back towards their trailers, they were talking about what to do with an almost free afternoon and evening. 

 

“How about ordering a pizza and watch a movie?” Jensen suggested with their usual standby. 

 

Jared grimaced. “I’m getting kinda tired of pizza and sandwiches,” he complained. “Why don’t we go out somewhere and have an actual sit down, cooked to order dinner.”

 

“I think I can live with that idea,” agreed Jensen. “Where do you want to go?”

 

“How about Marzianno’s?” Jared recommended. “We haven’t been in a while.”

 

Jensen looked at his watch. “Sounds great. I’ve gotta couple of errands to run. How about we meet there at 7?”

 

“Works for me. I’ve got a few errands of my own to run,” Jared agreed. They both reached Cliff’s SUV and climbed aboard. 

 

“You boys going to need an escort for tonight?” Cliff had overheard their conversation. 

 

“Nah. We should be okay if we stay together,” Jensen waved aside Cliff’s concern. 

 

“Alright. Just make sure and call Jerry on you’re way back so he can tell if you the coast is clear.”

 

Cliff dropped the boys off without any fan problems and headed off. Both boys went into their respective rooms, changed and went their separate ways to run their errands. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen walked off the elevator with arms laden down with bags and headed towards his hotel room door. He was digging through his pockets for his keys and not really paying attention to who he was passing in the hallways. Just as he got to his door, he felt a hand grip his forearm tightly and spin him around. 

 

“What the hell!” he exclaimed as he dropped his bags. Jensen’s eyes shot open in surprise at who had grabbed him. 

 

“CHRIS!” Jensen grabbed his friend in a tight hug. “I can’t believe this. What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in months.”

 

Chris laughed. “I know man. It’s been too long.”

 

“So why are you here?” Jensen wanted to know

 

“I was down in Seattle setting things up for a concert gig. Had a few extra hours to kill so I decided to drive up and visit with ya.”

 

“That’s great. Man I really miss you,” Jensen told his friend. 

 

Chris chuckled as he took in all of the bags laying on the floor. “I can tell. Miss me so much you went out and spent your fortune on junk.”

 

“It’s not junk!” Jensen snorted. He bent over and started gathering his bags. “It’s not easy living in a hotel ya know. Keep running out of stuff I need.”

 

“Why not get an apartment?” Chris wondered. “They do short term leases in Canada, don’t they?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Yeah. I asked a couple of guys on our crew and they gave me some ideas. If we get picked up for a second season, I’ll probably go for it.”

 

“Your show only just started airing and you’re already talking a second season?” Chris’s voice squeaked in disbelief.

 

“Great show of support there, man,” Jensen mocked Chris. “And you call yourself my friend.”

 

“Yeah, well right now I’m a friend that’s starving. I’ve driven all this way to come see you, the least you can do is feed me,” complained Chris. 

 

Completely forgetting about his plans to meet Jared, Jensen pulled Chris into his hotel room and the two left shortly after for a night on the town.

 

***** 

 

Jared checked his watch once again. It was going on eight o’clock and there was still no sign of Jensen. Frowning, he picked up his cell phone and tried to call his friend. He hung up after the call went directly to voicemail. 

 

Michael, the host for the restaurant who knew Jared and Jensen quite well, came by. “Still no sign of Jensen?”

 

Jared looked up and shook his head. “No. I guess he got hung up somewhere.”

 

“Did you try calling him?” Michael asked. 

 

“Yeah. Voicemail,” was all Jared said. 

 

“I’m sorry Jared,” sympathized Michael. “Do you still want to order something?”

 

Jared thought for a moment, then nodded. “Sure. No reason why I should go hungry.”

 

Placing his order, he sat back and looked at the other diners around him. He felt a pang of jealousy at the couples enjoying the company of their companion. For a moment he thought maybe that companionship was something he and Jensen could share, but his feelings were beginning to waiver after Jensen once again broke a promise. 

 

Thankfully, before his thoughts to grow solemn, his dinner arrived. 

 

***** 

 

The next morning found Jared sitting in Cliff’s SUV waiting on Jensen. 

 

“Where’s Jensen?” Cliff wondered. 

 

Jared shrugged indifferently. “Don’t know. I didn’t wait for him this morning.

 

Cliff raised his eyebrows. “Something happen at dinner last night?”

 

Jared snorted. “Yeah, you could say that.” He then shut up and turned to face the window when he caught a glimpse of Jensen coming out.

 

“Sorry I’m late Cliff,” Jensen’s voice was rough. He still looked half asleep as he turned to Jared. “Morning. Why didn’t you wait for me?”

 

Jared only shrugged and continued to look out the window. Jensen caught Cliff’s eye in the rearview mirror. Cliff only shook his head as he drove off. 

 

Once they arrived on set, they checked in with Kim Manners, surprised to see Eric in the office with him. 

 

“Hey Eric!” Jared greeted. “What are you doing here?” He then frowned at Jensen who grunted his greeting and headed toward the coffee pot. 

 

“Boys,” Eric greeted. “Just came down to take care of some business and see how things are going.”

 

“Good to see ya boss. I gotta get to makeup,” Jared explained as he turned and left. 

 

Eric shared a puzzled look with Kim and then turned to Jensen who was sipping gratefully at the coffee. “Is there a problem here Jensen?”

 

Jensen looked up and frowned. “Not that I’m aware of. He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

 

“And what’s your excuse?” Kim chuckled. “You look like you slept on the floor.”

 

“Ugh,” Jensen groaned. “Chris paid me a surprise visit last night and we were out pretty late.”

 

Eric pursed his lips. “I hope your late night won’t keep you from working today.”

 

“It won’t,” Jensen assured him. “I better head over to makeup.” He left the office. 

 

Eric turned to Kim. “Is there a problem here I don’t know about?”

 

“Nah. I think Jared’s just trying to get into Sam’s head this morning,” Kim explained. “We’re shooting the scene today where Sam tries to kill Dean.”

 

“I thought you shot that scene the other day?” Eric was puzzled. 

 

“We shot the scene where Sam shoots Dean and Dean falls through the door,” Kim reminded him. “We didn’t film the confrontation between Sam and Dean.”

 

“Aahhh,” Eric nodded in understanding. “Well, keep an eye on them, okay? Those boys are great actors but they do tend to get a bit too deep into their parts.”

 

“I will. If it starts to look a bit too tense, I’ll make them take a break,” promised Kim. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen walked into the makeup trailer just as the girls were finishing up with Jared. He overheard the ending of their conversation. 

 

“Nope, I had a good dinner last night at Marzianno’s,” Jared told them. 

 

Jensen groaned when he suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Jared there for dinner last night. He grabbed his friend’s arm as he left the trailer. 

 

“Jared, I’m sorry. I completely forgot about our plans last night,” Jensen apologized. 

 

Jared shook his arm free. “No biggie. I gotta get to wardrobe. See you on set.” 

 

Jensen sighed. He knew he hurt Jared’s feelings this time and felt bad that he was the one to cause it. He quickly ran into makeup and urged the girls to work fast. 

 

Throughout the day, Jensen tried to get Jared to talk to him and try to apologize, but Jared kept avoiding him whenever they weren’t on set together. He finally got his chance at the end of the day when he met up with Jared at Cliff’s SUV for the ride home. 

 

“I’m really sorry about last night, Jay,” Jensen tried again. “Chris showed up unexpectedly. I hadn’t seen him in months and I was just so happy to see him, I forgot our plans.”

 

“I told you Jensen, it’s not a big deal,” Jared replied, not looking at his friend. 

 

“Well, how about dinner tonight?” Jensen asked hopefully. 

 

Jared shook his head. “No thanks. I’m just gonna order room service and study lines for tomorrow.”

 

“Jay?” Jensen tried again. Jared finally turned to look at him. 

 

“I said don’t worry about it, okay?” 

 

Jensen knew his friend well enough to see the hurt that flashed in his eyes for a brief moment. He decided it was best at this time to do as Jared wanted. “Sure. Whatever you want, man.”

 

***** 

 

It took a little while, but about a week later Jensen was happy to see that Jared had finally shook off the melancholy he had fallen into. Although he denied it and said it was due to filming the episode (Asylum), Jensen knew some of it had to do with the fact that he messed up two plans for dinner in a row with his friend. He was determined that it would not happen the next time. 

 

Jensen just got done filling his plate up with lunch when Jared came bounding over and grabbed a plate. 

 

“I’m starving!” Jared pouted. “I didn’t think Kim was ever going to call it quits for lunch.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “I think he finally had to. Your rumbling stomach was getting picked up by the mics and interfering with the sound.”

 

“Ha Ha,” Jared mocked. “You just don’t understand that I’m a growing boy and need my nourishment.”

 

“Uh huh,” Jensen nodded. He quirked an eyebrow at the amount of food Jared was putting on his plate. “You keep eating that much and you’ll not only grow up, but out as well.”

 

“Nope, I’ll have this burned off by dinner time,” Jared argued. 

 

Jensen laughed, knowing how true that was. He never knew anyone that had the amount of energy that Jared did. He guided his friend towards an empty table near the back of the food tent. Not completely isolated, but far enough away from the crew that they could eat somewhat in peace. 

 

“Speaking of dinner,” Jensen started. “I made reservations for us tonight at 8 at Marzianno’s. I kinda owe you a couple of dinners. I already checked with Kim and he said we should be done in plenty of time.”

 

Jared had paused in his eating and looked down at his plate. “You don’t have to do that, man. You don’t owe me anything.”

 

Jensen reached over and grabbed Jared’s forearm and squeezed lightly. “Yeah, I do.” 

 

Jared nodded. “Okay. Dinner at Marzianno’s it is.” He smiled at Jensen and went back to eating lunch. 

 

For the rest of the day, the two were kept busy with filming and had gotten their groove back and started pulling pranks on the crew. Kim Manners was on his cell phone talking to Eric, who was back in LA. He barked out a laugh as he watched Ed, one of the construction crew fall for the oldest trick in the book – the pail full of water over the door. “Yeah. I think we’re really good.”

 

When Kim called the final cut of the day, everyone sighed in relief. The shooting had gone really well, except for Jared and Jensen constantly making each other crack up and blow their lines. At least they kept it to the rehearsal shots only and once the “real deal” was being called to Action, they were right on their marks. 

 

“Let me just grab my coat,” Jared told Jensen as he headed towards his trailer. Jensen was right on his heels so that when Jared stopped to open the door, Jensen collided into him. 

 

“What the hell?” Jared laughed. 

 

Jensen chuckled. “I’m just making sure that no one tries to waylay me on the way to dinner this time.”

 

Jared smiled and ran into his trailer. He was just about to open up the door when he heard Jensen squeak in surprise, then exclaim “Oh my God! What are you doing here?” Sighing in resignation that he was once again going to be eating dinner alone, Jared walked out of his trailer. 

 

“JARED!” Jensen shouted in glee. “This is my baby sister MacKenzie – who didn’t warn me she was coming up to visit.”

 

MacKenzie punched her brother in the arm. “That would have spoiled the surprise, dummy.” She turned to Jared and stuck out a hand. “Hi Jared. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

 

Jared couldn’t be angry at MacKenzie for unintentionally ruining his dinner plans with her brother. He smiled at her warmly. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

 

He noted Jensen looking at him with a question in his eyes. Jared smiled at him then before Jensen could warn her Jared scooped MacKenzie up and gave her a patent Padalecki hug.

 

MacKenzie squealed in delight. “Put me down you big oaf!” 

 

Jared gave her a last squeeze, and then put her down. “Sorry kiddo. A handshake just doesn’t cut it in my book.”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, patting Jared’s shoulder. “He has no concept of personal space and isn’t happy unless he’s wrapped around someone.”

 

MacKenzie only raised an eyebrow at her brother and gave him a knowing smirk. Jensen flustered for a moment, then spoke up after noticed a sad look cross Jared’s eyes. 

 

“Listen Kenz. Jared and I kinda had plans for tonight. How long are you in town?”

 

“Wait a sec, Jensen,” Jared protested. “This is different, its family.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Nope. Sorry Jay. A promise is a promise.”

 

As much as Jared wanted to hold Jensen to his promise, he knew it wasn’t fair to his friend. Jensen hadn’t had a chance to spend much time with his sister before he had to leave Dallas to start filming the season. MacKenzie was gone getting herself registered for college so they only had a few days before Jensen had to leave. Jared didn’t want him to be angry for not getting to spend as much time as he could with her. 

 

“Well, how about we bring her along?” suggested Jared. “Give her a taste of a real “Canadian trying to make it taste like Texas” steak dinner.”

 

“You sure?” Jensen asked hopefully. Like Jared, he too had wanted to spend time alone with his friend, something they had very little chance to do with their hectic schedule.

 

Jared smiled, stood between the two Ackles siblings and put an arm around each shoulder. “I’m sure. Besides, maybe I can get some good gossip on what you were like growing up.”

 

Jensen’s protest was lost amongst the conspiring giggles of his sister and his best friend. 

 

***** 

 

As it was, MacKenzie stayed in Vancouver for three days. She had been to LA to visit some friends and decided to take a side trip to visit with her brother. She was fascinated by all the goings on at the set and was kept entertained by Jared whenever Jensen was shooting a scene. Although she felt very welcomed by Jared, she could tell, underneath, that he really just wanted to be with her brother. 

 

She was sitting in Jensen’s director’s chair when Jared came over and plopped down in his right next to her. “Where’s Jensen?”

 

“Hmmm?” Jared looked over at her tiredly. “Oh sorry. They had to reshoot some dialogue. His mic wasn’t picking up and they didn’t want to have to do voiceovers later. He should be along in a few minutes. 

 

MacKenzie cocked her head and looked at Jared. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

Jared looked surprised. “Uhmm, yeah. . . sure, I guess.”

 

“You really like my brother, don’t you?” she wondered.

 

Jared swallowed hard and blushed. He nodded. “Yeah, I do. He’s become a good friend. Except for my girlfriend Sandy and another good friend in LA, most of my other friends are back in Texas. I haven’t had the chance to get to know anyone else here in Vancouver. Haven’t lived her as long as Jensen has.”

 

MacKenzie snorted. “If you asked Jensen’s friends in Dallas, they would say they think he forgot about them for as long as he’s been up here.”

 

“He’s had plenty of them stop by enough so its hard to tell,” Jared muttered. 

 

MacKenzie looked over towards the set and saw her brother talking to someone and pointing in their direction. She turned to Jared and grabbed his hand. “Jared. Don’t give up on him okay. I’m going to be honest here and say that ever since he started working on Supernatural, he’s changed. He’s happier than I’ve seen him in a long time, and I’m betting you have something to do with it.”

 

Jared blushed again. “Maybe he’s just happy the show is doing so well.”

 

“Maybe,” conceded MacKenzie. “But I’m still sticking with my gut instinct.”

 

“So, we ready to go?” Jensen sauntered up to the two. 

 

“Let’s go. I’m starving!” Jared jumped up and headed for the parking lot. 

 

“You’re always starving,” Jensen joked. He grabbed his sister’s hand pulled her along. “Come on. He hasn’t had anything to eat in almost 4 hours. He’ll eat out the restaurant if we don’t catch up to him.”

 

***** 

 

A couple of days after MacKenzie left, Jensen walked into Jared’s trailer. “Hey?” he called out. 

 

“Be right out,” Jared called from the bathroom. Jensen sat down at the kitchen table. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jared asked as he exited the bathroom. 

 

Jensen turned in the chair to face his friend. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad about the change in our dinner plans when MacKenzie showed up.”

 

“Jensen,” Jared started. 

 

“I know. I know,” Jensen argued. “She’s family and I don’t get to see her enough. I get it. But we did have plans for just the two of us and they got interrupted again. And don’t you dare deny that it didn’t bother you. I saw some of your frowns you know.”

 

Jared sighed and sat down on another chair. “Okay. I won’t deny that I was a little upset about the interruption in our plans once again. But at least this time you didn’t leave me high and dry.” Jensen winced. “Hey,” Jared continued softly. “I got a little sister too and would love it if she dropped in on my unexpectedly. Don’t sweat it. It’s okay. You got a great sister there.”

 

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled in relief. “So, should we try for it one more time?”

 

***** 

 

As the season moved forward, several more times their plans for a quiet dinner with just the two of them were thwarted by Jensen’s friends. Jared tried his hardest to excuse Jensen’s friends for just dropping in unannounced. He did get a chance to meet Mike Rosenbaum and renewed his acquaintance with Tom Welling. He finally got to meet Chris and Steve as well, though he was embarrassed to tell Jensen that the two of them scared him to death. 

 

Jared was walking a few steps ahead of Jensen, immersed in reading the script change for the final scene they were shooting today. He was nervous and trying to get into Sam’s head because this was the scene when his onscreen father would beg him to shoot him to stop the demon. 

 

Jared really liked Jeffrey Dean Morgan; the man became like a surrogate father to both he and Jensen. He also became someone that Jared would go whenever Jensen once again bailed on any plans that they made. So needless to say, he and Jeffrey had a budding friendship growing. 

 

Jared was only partially listening to what was going on around him when a voice he didn’t recognize, called out to Jensen. 

 

“So, your show gets picked up for another season, you become a big star and forget your old friends, Jenny?”

 

Jensen exclaimed, “STEVE!” as he ran forward and embraced his friend in a hug. “I haven’t seen you for months. What are you doing here?”

 

“I was working a gig in Portland,” Steve explained. “No way was I gonna be that close to Vancouver and not drive up to visit. Chris here just came along for the ride.” 

 

Jensen hadn’t seen Chris hiding behind Steve and grabbed his other friend into a hug. 

 

Chris turned playfully slapped Steve in the stomach. “Yeah, right. You’d gotten lost if I hadn’t shown you how to get here.”

 

“So how long are you here?” Jensen wondered. “Man, we’ve got to go out and catch up.”

 

“Only for tonight and tomorrow,” Steve told him. “I’ve gotta be back in LA for my next gig.”

 

“Which is why we are here,” Chris butted in. “We’ve come to steal you away and take you out for dinner and drinking. What do you say?”

 

“Oh man, I am so in,” exclaimed Jensen. “I’ve got about another 3 hours on set before I’m free. I’ve got an idea though. “Why don’t you guys go to my trailer and grab some shut eye and I’ll meet up with you there.”

 

Steve yawned. “Sounds good to me, I could crash for a bit. Won’t you need your trailer?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Nah. If I need anything I can always go to Jared’s and get it.”

 

“Where is Jared?” Chris asked looking around. 

 

“Jared’s right . . . Jensen hesitates as he turned to where he though Jared was, but no longer sees him. “Where did he go?”

 

Steve and Chris don’t see anyone standing in the immediate area. “Maybe he went to his trailer?” Steve suggested. 

 

Jensen frowned. “That’s not like him.” He shrugs it off. “Oh well. I’m sure we’ll run into him soon. Come on. I’ll take you to my trailer.”

 

***** 

 

Jared sighed as he let himself into his trailer and shut the door. He blinked back the tears that were trying to pool at the corners of his eyes. He knew as soon as Jensen acknowledged and greeted his old friends that their plans for the night would be off once again. Jared looked at his reflection in the small mirror that was hanging on the wall in his living room.

 

“Guess you know the truth now, don’t you, Padalecki” he said to his image. “Your co-star wants nothing to do with you after hours. Strictly a working relationship.” He sat down with a heavy sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

 

Hearing the sounds of Jensen walking by outside his trailer with his two friends, Jared finally let a few tears fall as he crossed his arms on the table in front of him and settled his head on his forearms. He was so absorbed in trying to figure out what he did wrong to make his co-star not like him, that he didn’t hear the door to his trailer open up. 

 

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice drifted through the open door. “Hey? You okay?” he asked as he sat down next to his friend. 

 

Jared only nodded; he did not dare raise his head up. 

 

“You sure, Jay? You disappeared so fast.”

 

“I’m fine Jensen,” came Jared’s muffled response. “Don’t bother yourself about it.”

 

“Bother myself?” Jensen asked baffled. “Hey buddy. It’s no bother. I was just worried that’s all.”

 

Jared sniffled as he finally raised his head, stood up and walked away from the table. He stood facing the kitchen sink, with his back to Jensen. “There’s nothing to worry about Jen. Just go and have fun with your friends. I’ll be fine.”

 

Jensen frowned at the slight sarcastic tone he heard in Jared’s voice. “I was hoping you would come with us. We’re just gonna grab some pizza and beers, their only in town for tonight.”

 

Jared finally turned to look at Jensen. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t, already have reservations. Remember, we had reservations at that new restaurant; the one that we waited weeks for?”

 

Jensen grimaced. He had forgotten about the plans he and Jared had made for tonight. “I’m sorry Jay. I completely forgot.” He stood up, thinking quickly. “Look, Steve and Chris are late night guys. Maybe we can go out to dinner and I can meet up with them later.”

 

Jared snorted. “Right. Then all day tomorrow you’ll be a zombie on set because you didn’t get any sleep.” Jared shook his head. “Just go with them Jen. It’s what you want to do. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Jared. . .” Jensen started. 

 

Jared walked past him and headed towards the door. “Just go Jen.” He left, closing the door behind him. Jensen stood and stared at the closed door for several minutes before heading back to set. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen tried several times over the next few hours to get Jared to come with them, but he was met with stony silence. He finally gave up when Kim called a wrap for the day and Jared walked quickly towards his trailer. 

 

“I don’t know what’s up between the two of you,” Kim stated as he walked up to Jensen. “But it’s coming through loud and clear over the cameras.”

 

Jensen ran his hand through his hair in exaggeration. “I wished I knew what it was Kim.”

 

Kim put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Jensen, everyone on the set has commented on how down he seems to be. He’s just not Jared, if you get my meaning. You’re closer to him than anyone. If you can’t figure this out, we might need to get Eric involved.”

 

“What? Why?” Jensen exclaimed in surprise. 

 

“Think about it Jen,” Kim explained. “Jared is usually bouncing around here like Tigger on speed. For the past few weeks, he’s been out of sorts and not acting like his usual self. Something is going on with him.”

 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You think he’s taking drugs, don’t you?”

 

Kim shrugged. “Who knows. Seriously, I doubt it. He’s not that kind of person. But something is definitely bothering him and we know it’s got nothing to do with the show. That only leaves his personal time.”

 

Jensen nodded in agreement. “Okay Kim. I’ll see if I can get it figured out, but do me a favor? Don’t say anything to Eric just yet. Give me at least the weekend to work it out.”

 

Kim frowned. “Might be hard to do Jensen, Eric flew into town tonight. He’s going to be onset tomorrow. If you can’t get this figured out before he sees Jared, I won’t have to say anything.”

 

“Damn” Jensen swore under his breath. “Okay. I’ll see what I can come up with.”

 

Jensen was heading towards Jared’s trailer, when he was intercepted by Jeffrey. “Hey Jeff. Have you seen Jared?”

 

Jeffrey nodded in the direction of the trailers. “Saw him storming into there a few minutes ago.”

 

“Thanks!” Jensen started to head towards the trailer when he was stopped by Jeffrey standing in front of him. “Something wrong?”

 

“You tell me,” Jeffrey prodded. 

 

Jensen sighed. “Look. Something is bothering Jared and I need to get to him before he takes off again.”

 

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe what’s bothering him is you?” Jeffrey asked point blank.

 

“WHAT!” Jensen shot back. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Jeffrey only shook his head and looked pointedly at Jensen’s two friends who were headed in his direction. “If you can’t figure it out kiddo, don’t expect Jared to explain it for you.”

 

“Jeff!” Jensen pleaded. “If you know what’s wrong you gotta tell me. Jared’s not acting himself today.”

 

“I wonder why?” Jeffrey again looked at Chris and Steve. Saying no more, he turned and walked away. 

 

“Hey! You get sprung yet?” Steve asked as he threw an arm over Jensen’s shoulders. 

 

“Uhmm. . .yeah,” Jensen was trying to see where Jared went, but Chris was blocking his way. 

 

“Well, let’s get going then, dude!” Chris exclaimed, pulling on Jensen’s arm. 

 

“Chris! Wait!” Jensen yelled and pulled his arm free. 

 

“What the hell Jen?” Steve asked in shock. “What’s the matter with you?”

 

“Nothing!” Jensen shot back. “I just need to speak to Jared before we leave.”

 

Chris groaned. “Well you can’t. I saw him walking over by the cars a few minutes ago. He’s probably gone already.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “He couldn’t be. We drove in together. We had plans for later on.”

 

“So what?” Steve questioned. “You backin’ out on us now?”

 

“No,” Jensen sighed. “I just . . .”

 

“Great!” Chris interrupted. “You can work out your problems with him tomorrow. Let’s move it.”

 

Jensen only groaned as his friends pushed him out to the parking lot and towards his truck. He kept looking around hoping he would spot Jared, but could see no sign of his tall friend. 

 

***** 

 

Jared was congratulated by several of the crew members for his performance today as he strode quickly off the set. ‘They are congratulating me for being angry at Jensen and it showing through on camera’ he told himself in amazement. He could hear Jensen calling for him and wanted to stop and turn around; but decided to use his long legs for the one thing they were good for . . . making a quick getaway. 

 

He headed quickly for his trailer, ran inside and grabbed some stuff and then left quickly, slamming the door behind him. He made a beeline for the parking lot hoping to be able to catch Cliff or one of the bodyguards or maybe even a crewmember who was heading his way to give him a ride home. Every one that was there was either going in the opposite direction, or had other plans. Several crewmembers offered him a ride, but he knew they lived further away and had families at home so he politely declined. 

 

Not wanting to run into Jensen, Jared made his way quickly over to the guard shack at the entrance of the studio gates to see about getting a cab. Fortunately, there were usually some loitering by the gates and he was able to jump into one right away. He knew Jensen’s friend Chris had seen him leaving the lot and hoped he got away before Jensen caught up to them. 

 

Giving the driver his address, Jared sat back in his seat and gazed at the people walking on the sidewalks as they drove by. ‘God, I would love to be able to have a normal life like them,’ he thought to himself. ‘It’s probably what I would have if I never took this job. How am I gonna get through a second season? I can’t keep pretending everything’s okay between me and Jensen. Maybe Chad is right. Maybe I need to stand up to him for once and let him know he’s hurting me with what he’s doing.’

 

Jared shook himself out of the melancholy before the tears that were threatening to fall could do so. He pulled himself together just as his cab was getting ready to pull up to the hotel lobby doors. Remembering what Jerry said about the fan girls, he quickly spoke up. 

 

“Uhm Driver? Could you just pull up to where the hotel parking lot is?” 

 

The driver nodded and pulled up a bit further. Jared paid him, wished him a good night and got out of the cab. Not seeing anyone around, he quickly ducked into the parking lot and headed towards the side doors of the hotel. 

 

He just about reached the door when he heard some excited squeals from behind and turned around to face off against a mob of fangirls. It was actually only about six, but the way they converged on him made it seem like a mob. 

 

“Hey!” he immediately pasted a smile on his face and greeted the women, no girls he had to amend that. None of them appeared to be over the age of 22. 

 

“JARED! I just loved you in Gilmore Girls”

 

“You’re absolutely amazing as Sam Winchester”

 

“Can I get my picture with you, please!”

 

“Can I get your autograph?”

 

Jared smiled and grimaced at how fast the questions were coming and the squeals that were getting louder. He just kept smiling and nodding at the girls as he edged closer to the door. 

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked the show. Sure, snap away!” he exclaimed as he was trying to get away. The fans were getting more excited so he didn’t hear his name being called from a distance. 

 

Just as he was about to step from the drive onto the sidewalk, one of the fan girls jumped on him, causing him to misstep on the curb and fall down. Not wanting to land on top of the girl and possibly hurt her, Jared kept his grip around her waist and cushioned the fall. Unfortunately for him, his act of chivalry resulted in his head bouncing off the concrete and then the girls own head against his face. 

 

“Owwww!” they both cried out. 

 

The girl immediately scrambled to her feet. “Oh damn Jared! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to knock you over.”

 

Jared tried to wave her off, but he suddenly found everything was spinning and he was feeling a bit nauseous. He had one hand covering his left eye and his other was cradling the back of his head. He sensed that the fan girls had backed away, but still moved one hand to bat away the hand that gripped his shoulder. 

 

“Just leave me alone for a minute,” he complained, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Jared,” he heard a familiar voice call him. “Jared, open your eyes and look at me.”

 

Jared shook his head, immediately regretting it as the dizziness returned. He swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising up. 

 

“Jared, I need you to open your eyes for me,” the voice asked once again. “Can you do that?”

 

“What’s going on here!” an authoritative voice demanded. 

 

“Jerry!” that voice called out once again. Jared heard a tingling sound. “Bring my car over here right away. I think I need to get Jared to a hospital.”

 

Jared, not wanting to go to the hospital, finally pried open his eyes and looked up groggily into the concerned face of his boss. “Eric?” he whispered hesitantly. 

 

Eric Kripke looked down once again at Jared, relieved that his star had finally opened his eyes. He frowned at the glazed look in Jared’s eyes. 

 

“Hey Jared,” he spoke softly. “Just lie still for a moment while Jerry gets my car.”

 

“No hospital,” Jared begged. “I don’t. . . “

 

Eric shushed him. “Sorry kiddo. You may have a concussion there. Gotta get you checked out.”

 

Jared wanted to deny it, but his head had started to pound at that and he decided it would just be easier to close his eyes and let Eric handle whatever it was needed handling. 

 

Eric opened up the back door of his SUV when Jerry pulled it up. Together, he and Jerry managed to wrangle their long and gangly friend into the back seat and get him laying down. Eric covered him up with his coat. 

 

“Hold on a sec Eric,” Jerry told him. He ran to a closet and came back with a bucket, which he handed to Eric. “Just in case.”

 

Eric smiled. “Thanks. I’m going to get him to the hospital. Jerry, could you do me a favor?” 

 

Jerry nodded. 

 

“Call Kim and let him know what happened. I gotta feeling Jared is going to be spending the night at the hospital. Tell him I’ll call him once I hear something, but until then, he keeps this under wraps.”

 

Jerry agreed and glanced over at the fan girls that were huddled over by a car. “What about them?”

 

Eric frowned. “I need to get some answers as to why he was without his bodyguard. This should never have happened.” Eric paused and glanced at Jared who was sleeping. “Don’t do anything but give them a stern talking to, Jerry. It just looked like an accident.”

 

“Okay,” Jerry shrugged. “I’ll take care of things here.”

 

Eric got into his SUV and drove it away. 

 

“We’re really sorry for what happened,” the girl that had jumped on Jared apologized. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

“But you did, and hopefully not seriously,” Jerry reprimanded. “You girls have been warned by the hotel about your overzealousness and didn’t listen. Now, you’re sending someone to the hospital because of it. You just better hope that Jared isn’t laid up for too long with this. The studio could seek legal action.”

 

The girls cowered at that thought. 

 

“I don’t know what Eric Kripke plans on doing, but you girls had better watch yourselves. I’m also going to have to report this to the hotel manager. That boy lives here and he may not take too kindly to having one of his guests roughed up like this.”

 

The girls all shared a fearful glance. “What can we do?” one of them asked. 

 

Jerry looked at each of them for a long moment. “I would recommend you just go about your plans and if the management or anyone else wants to speak with you, they’ll leave a message at the front desk. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some phone calls to make.”

 

Jerry left and the girls shuffled off, discussing what they could do in a very subdued manner. 

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

***** 

Jensen was sitting in a booth at the bar with Chris and Steve, laughing over something Chris was telling them, when he got a hollow feeling in his stomach. He frowned and absently rubbed his abdomen. 

 

“Something wrong, Jen?” Steve asked when he noticed his friend’s sudden discomfort. 

 

Jensen shook his head. “No. Just kinda got a cold feeling in my stomach all of a sudden.”

 

Chris looked around wildly. “Oohhhhh, cold spots! Wonder if this place is haunted,” he teased. 

 

Jensen punched him in the arm, hard. “Knock it off shithead!” 

 

The three started a mock fight with Steve having to order another round when Chris and Jensen dumped their beers in their laps.

 

Jensen’s earlier discomfort was forgotten. 

 

***** 

 

Eric sighed and glanced at his watch. He had been waiting for an hour to hear any news on Jared. He’d already spent most of the time on his cellphone speaking with Kim Manners and Bob Singer and telling them to get everyone together first thing tomorrow morning. Instead of the scheduled script read through, he was going to start demanding some answers as to what the hell was going on with his stars. 

 

He knew most likely his “boys” would try and deny that there were any problems. He’d already spoken to Kim about it after an impromptu phone call. Kim tried to cover it up but Eric warned him that he had seen the dailies and the chemistry between Jared and Jensen was so off it came through loud and clear. He wanted answers. 

 

Lost in his musings, he almost missed hearing Jared’s name called out by a nurse. 

 

“I’m here for him,” he called out as he stood up and walked over to her. 

 

“Are you family?” she inquired. 

 

Eric sighed again and shook his head. “No, but if you check his records, you’ll see I’m listed as an emergency contact, Eric Kripke. All of Jared’s immediate family is in Texas.”

 

The nurse nodded. “Follow me please. The doctor will update you on his condition,” the nurse explained as she led him towards an office. She opened the door and ushered Eric in. 

 

The man sitting behind the desk looked up as his door opened. “Eric Kripke is here for Mr. Padalecki,” the nurse introduced him. The doctor walked around the desk and shook hands. 

 

“Mr. Kripke, I’m Dr. McCarron. I’ve been taking care of Mr. Padalecki,” he explained. “I asked the nurse to bring you here because there are several reporters that hang around our waiting rooms and I doubt you’d want the news of his condition all over the tabloids.”

 

“I appreciate that. I’d like to be able to call his family first and not have them hear it on the news. So how is he?” Eric wanted to know as he sat down. 

 

Dr. McCarron sat on the edge of his desk. “Well, other than the obvious black eye and some scratches, he’s got a mild concussion and a nice goose egg on the back of his head.”

 

Eric winced. “Damn. That means he’ll be laid up for a few days.”

 

The doctor nodded. “I know who he is. My daughter is a fan of the show and I’ve seen it a few times.”

 

Eric smiled. “Thanks. I don’t mean to sound unsympathetic, I am worried about him. It’s just as the creator of the show if he’s going to be laid up, I got a lot of schedules to rearrange.”

 

“Well, he’ll definitely be spending the night with us,” the doctor explained. He stopped to think for a moment. “He’ll probably need at least a day or two for the headache to ease up and then I would say if any action shots could be pushed back for a few more days, he should be okay to return to work.”

 

“You don’t know Jared,” Eric snorted. “He’ll be chomping at the bit to get back to work tomorrow.”

 

“Nonetheless,” the doctor started.

 

Eric held a hand up. “Don’t worry Doctor. I can handle him.”

 

Dr. McCarron smiled. “Okay. Well, what I can do is arrange for his release tomorrow morning, say around 9am? I’d like for him to get at least one solid meal and see if he keeps it down before I send him home. He’ll most likely sleep all day since the nurses will be waking him every few hours tonight.”

 

Eric nodded. “Sounds good. I’ve got some heads to bang over this stunt so I’ll have Jared’s PA come pick him up.”

 

“His PA?” the doctor sounded puzzled. 

 

“Sorry,” Eric chuckled. “His personal assistant. Her name is Mandy.”

 

“Aahhh,” the doctor nodded in understanding. “That’ll be fine.”

 

Eric stood up. “Can I see him before I leave? He was kinda outta it the last time I saw him.”

 

“Sure. I’m having him moved to a private room in a secured area of the hospital,” Dr. McCarron explained as he left his office and started walking towards the elevators. “Sometimes the reporters hanging around the hospital just for kicks manage to get past some of the stations and I don’t want one of them getting through to Jared.”

 

“I can have one of the studio bodyguards come sit with Jared,” Eric frowned, concerned about Jared’s safety. 

 

“No need,” McCarron assured him as they boarded the elevator and the doctor pushed the 4th floor button. “There are Security Guards stationed by the elevator doors and there are only 2 stairwells, both in site of the guards. No one gets on the floor without getting past them first.”

 

When the doors opened up and they stepped off the elevator, Eric felt a sense of relief at the sight of the two guards who took an immediate interest in them. They relaxed only slightly as they recognized the Doctor. 

 

“Trevor, Nick, this gentleman is Eric Kripke. He is going to be visiting a young man I just had admitted into 417,” McCarron introduced Eric. “Eric, if you could please give these two the information about the person picking Jared up tomorrow, they’ll make sure she has no problem getting on the floor.”

 

“Great!” Eric nodded. He shook hands with the doctor. “Thanks for your help on everything.”

 

The two parted ways and Eric headed towards room 417.

 

***** 

 

Jared had managed to find a spot where he could lay his head without it putting pressure on the bump. As he finally got comfortable, he tried to remember everything that had happened and who it was that got him to the hospital. He remembered seeing Eric and Jerry, but everything kept getting mixed up with images of Jensen, Chris and Steve. He didn’t want to admit it, but finally coming to his senses as he was settled into his room and not seeing a familiar face was scaring him more than a little bit. 

 

‘Shouldn’t surprise you idiot’ he thought. ‘Jensen is out partying with HIS friends. Why should he care about you and what happened. If he did, he’d of been here by now, wouldn’t he?’

 

Jared brushed away the tears that had started to form when a light knock was heard on the door. Before Jared could answer, it was pushed open and Eric walked in. 

 

“Hey kiddo,” Eric called out softly knowing his friend probably still had a headache.

 

Jared gave his boss a slight smile. “Hey. So it was you that brought me to the hospital?”

 

“Yep. And it wasn’t easy getting your freakishly long body into my car, ya know,” Eric chided. “Thought I was going to have to chop your legs off at the knees in order for you to fit.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Jared blinked sleepily.

 

Eric rubbed Jared forearm in a soothing manner. “Don’t worry about it, son. How ya doin?”

 

Jared huffed. “You mean aside from the headache from hell and a nice goose egg that won’t let me find a comfortable spot to lay my head down. Oh, just your typical ‘long week of filming and getting tossed around by demons’ aches and pains.”

 

“Cute, Padalecki,” Eric shot back sarcastically. He gazed down at Jared for a moment. “Care to tell me why you were all alone in the hotel parking lot?” Jared only shrugged. “Where was Cliff or whoever was assigned as his backup?”

 

Jared didn’t answer and looked away.

 

Eric sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m not mad at you Jared. I’m just trying to figure out what happened here, that’s all. You could have been hurt a lot more seriously than you were. If someone dropped the ball, I need to know about it.”

 

“No one dropped the ball, Eric,” Jared softly replied, his fingers bunching up the blanket in his hands. 

 

Eric pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay. If no one dropped the ball then how come I saw you walking, ALONE, without a bodyguard?”

 

Jared didn’t respond. 

 

“Jared,” Eric’s voice was slightly harsh. “I’m going to find out one way or another.”

 

Jared relented, knowing that Eric would do just that, and more than a few heads would be pounded in the process. “Jensen and I drove into work together. We had plans for afterwards, but they sorta got cancelled. I left the set but Cliff and the other guys were already gone cause I didn’t have time to tell them about the change in plans. I tried to get a ride home from someone but everyone either lived in the other direction or had plans.” He shrugged. “So I just went to the main gates and grabbed a cab.”

 

“Why didn’t Jensen drive you back then?” Eric wanted to know. 

 

“Nnnnasimportantasfrds” Jared mumbled, his chin pressed down to his chest.

 

Eric chuckled. “Wanna run that by me again? The sound check didn’t come in too clearly.” He frowned when he saw Jared’s eyes glistening with moisture. 

 

‘Damn! Where is Ackles in all this? What is going on with these two?’ Eric thought to himself. 

 

Jared only shrugged and looked down at his hands. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

Eric looked at Jared for a few moments, really looked at him and saw how despondent the normally upbeat and energetic man was. Eric stood up and put his coat and briefcase on a chair and sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Jared. The reason I flew up here was because I’ve been looking at the dailies for the last few weeks,” Eric began. He could actually see Jared pale a bit. “You wanna tell me why the chemistry between you and Jensen is so far off the scale its translating that you hate each other?

 

“We don’t hate each other. The past few episodes called for a strain in the relationship between Sam and Dean,” Jared tried to cover what was really going on. “Guess we just got into it a bit much.”

 

Eric pursed his lips and nodded. “Uh huh. And once the cameras stop rolling? Then what?”

 

Jared wouldn’t meet Eric’s eyes and only shrugged again. 

 

Eric stood up and stretched. “You know, some of the scuttlebutt around the set is that the two of you pretty much stopped doing things together on your off hours. You guys are usually inseparable. You still wanna tell me there’s nothing going on?”

 

Jared turned his head away. “Guess I’m just not as important as his friends are,” he whispered. 

 

It was spoken softly, but loud enough that Eric was able to hear it. “That’s not true Jared. Knowing Jensen I’m sure he invited you to go along with them.”

 

“Kinda hard to make the offer when your friends pretty much shanghai you from the set and hotel rooms,” Jared replied bitterly. 

 

“Jared,” Eric sighed. 

 

“Eric, I’m really kinda tired and my head hurts,” Jared pleaded. “Can we do this later, please?”

 

Eric gave him a soft smile. “Sure thing kiddo.” He leaned over and gripped Jared’s shoulder. “Listen, Dr. McCarron said if you’re a good boy and keep your breakfast down tomorrow morning, he’ll release you at 9:00. Your cell phone is in the drawer next to you. If something happens and he doesn’t release you, call Mandy. If not, she’ll be here to pick you up and take you back to the hotel. Okay?

 

Jared nodded. “Thanks again for everything Eric.”

 

“No problem kiddo. You just get a good nights rest and don’t worry about anything. Shooting is going to be delayed for a few days, so you just concentrate on getting better,” Eric warned him. 

 

Jared smiled and waved as his boss walked out of the room. Once again feeling lonely, Jared snuggled down into the covers and fell asleep. 

 

***** 

 

It was well past 1:00am when Jensen finally made it back to his hotel room. He kept telling Chris and Steve he needed to get home and to bed, but they just kept piling him with more beers. 

 

“Great,” he muttered somewhat drunk as his missed the slot on the door for the keycard. “Just what I need to be, completely hung over tomorrow.”

 

Jensen headed towards the bathroom, passing the adjoining door to Jared’s room. It was closed, which was unusual as they preferred to keep it open. Jensen reached for the knob to turn it and frowned to discover it was locked from the other side. 

 

Jensen sighed. “Even better. I get to spend tomorrow not only hung over, BUT also get to deal with a childish Padalecki.” Jensen just headed into the bathroom, changed, and fell into the bed. He moved to put his cellphone in the charger when he saw the email notification light. Opening up his phone he quickly read the message he missed:

 

Be at studio conference room tomorrow 9am. ON TIME Eric.

 

Jensen groaned as he set the alarm on his cell phone, set it in the charger and drifted off to sleep. 

 

***** 

 

“Not now Sammy,” Jensen mumbled into his pillow when he finally awoke to whoever was shaking his shoulder. “Another five minutes.”

 

“You don’t have five minutes.” Jensen frowned at the voice. Squinting open his eyes he looked up into the amused face of Cliff. 

 

“You have exactly three minutes to get dressed and get going or we won’t make it to the studio on time,” Cliff warned him. He grabbed Jensen’s arm and pulled him out of the bed knowing full well that the actor would more than likely just turn over and fall back asleep. 

 

“Shit!” Jensen exclaimed as he got his feet under him and headed towards the bathroom. It was the fastest ‘teeth brushing, mouthwash gurgling, throw some cold water on the face and run a wet comb through the hair’ three minutes that Jensen ever did. He was pulling on his shoe and jumping towards the door at the same time. “Is Jared up and ready to go?” He pounded on the adjoining room door as he jumped past it. 

 

“Jared isn’t in his room,” Cliff informed him. “Knowing him, he’s probably on his way to the studio and stopping to get you some coffee.”

 

Jensen felt warmed at the thought of his friend doing that for him after the way he blew him off last night. 

 

“Come on!” Cliff pulled on his arm. The two quickly got into the elevator and went down to the parking garage. As they headed towards Cliff’s car, Jensen frowned when he noticed Jared’s SUV sitting in its usual spot. “Get in Jensen!” 

 

Pushing the worry to the back of his mind, Jensen climbed into the passenger seat and he and Cliff headed off.

 

***** 

 

As Cliff and Jensen were heading towards the studio, Jared was getting dressed, waiting for his ride to take him home. 

 

“Alright Jared, you’re all set,” the nurse told him as she finished removing the IV shunt that had been put into Jared’s hand in case it was needed. She handed him the discharge papers. 

 

“Here are some instructions in there on what to watch out for because of the concussion,” she explained. “Dr. McCarron didn’t give you any prescriptions, just wrote that if you needed to take something for a headache, Extra-Strength Tylenol would be fine. Do you have any questions?”

 

Jared shook his head and looked up as the door to his room was pushed open. Mandy, his personal assistant walked cheerfully into the room. 

 

“Morning Jared!” she greeted happily. “Are you ready to blow this place and get home?”

 

“You know it!” he exclaimed as he stood up. He moved a bit too quickly and swayed as he got dizzy. 

 

The nurse grabbed his arm to steady him. “I warned you about moving to fast!” she chided him. “Now stand still while I get a wheelchair for you.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied sheepishly, grinning through his bangs at Mandy. 

 

In no time at all, Jared was safely ensconced in Mandy’s car and they were headed back to the hotel where Jerry was waiting to make sure Jared got safely up to his room. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen and Cliff walked into the conference room at the studio at exactly 9am. Jensen followed his nose to the table that had a coffee urn and some pastries set up for them. 

 

“Morning fellows,” Eric greeted. He, like the others in the room knew it was pretty much pointless to say anything more than that to Jensen until after he had a few sips of coffee in him. 

 

Jensen waved in salute with the hand holding a plate with a bagel and cream cheese on it while drinking from his cup. He frowned when he turned to the table and saw Eric, Bob Singer, Kim Manners, Cliff and two of their other regularly assigned bodyguards Nate and Shaun. 

 

“Sit d own Jensen so we can get started,” Eric instructed.

 

Jensen did not miss the slight hint of anger in Eric’s voice. “Shouldn’t we wait for Jared?” he asked hesitantly. 

 

Eric stood up as Jensen sat down. Everyone at the table could sense the anger in their boss and wondered what was going on. “Jared won’t be joining us. As we speak, Mandy is taking Jared back to the hotel from an overnight stay at the hospital.”

 

“WHAT?” seven voices exclaimed all at once. 

 

“Why didn’t anyone call me? What the hell happened!” Jensen demanded as he stood up. He was both concerned for his friend and angry that no one told him his best friend had been hurt. 

 

“Sit down Jensen,” Eric ordered. “That’s what this meeting is all about. I want to know what the hell happened too.” Jensen did as he was told, wanting to get some answers as quickly as possible. 

 

“What exactly went down, Eric?” Bob Singer voiced the first question. “Do you have any idea?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Eric replied sarcastically. “You could say I had a front row seat to the whole thing and I’m not the least bit happy about what I saw.”

 

“So why not just tell us what happened first so we can figure out what the problem is?” Kim Manners suggested in his usual soft-spoken voice. 

 

Eric took a deep breath and quickly launched into the story of what he saw happen to Jared the previous day. When he finished he looked into the shocked faces of the people sitting at the table. He knew they were upset over what happened to the easy-going Jared, but he needed to be tough to get the answers. 

 

“So. The first question I want answered is why didn’t Jared have a bodyguard with him when he left and why did he take a cab home?”

 

Jensen felt sick to his stomach when he realized that he was responsible for the last part of Eric’s question. “It was my fault he took the cab home Eric,” he admitted. 

 

Eric nodded. He knew it was from what Jared told him, but he waited for Jensen to explain his actions. 

 

Jensen swallowed, looking a little sick. “We had plans to go out to dinner last night. A few of my friends turned up and dragged me off with them. I tried to get Jared to come with us, but he refused. When we wrapped up, I tried to find him but he disappeared.” He shrugged. “Chris told me he saw Jared in the parking lot and I guess I just assumed he got a ride from someone.”

 

“Okay,” Eric pursed his lips for a moment. “That explains the cab.” He looked at Cliff, Nate and Shaun. “Would one of you care to explain to me why he wasn’t escorted home, especially after you three were told about the fan girls staying at the hotel?”

 

Cliff shared a look with Nate and Shaun. “We have no excuse Eric. Jensen told us in the morning that he and Jared were going out after work and they would drive themselves. We had no reason to assume they would need us. As soon as Kim called wrap I left.” Nate and Shaun nodded along with Cliff. 

 

Eric took another moment to compose his thoughts. Kim and Bob shared looks of concern. They could tell Eric was mad and was trying to keep it under control. 

 

Jensen chewed on his lower lip. He was worried about Jared and knew it was his fault. 

 

Eric finally drew in a deep breath. “Okay. I’m going to let this go this time and mark it down to miscommunication. But from this point forward,” Eric glared at Cliff, Nate and Shaun, “None of you are to leave for the day without first checking with Jared AND Jensen and make sure that they have a ride. If they aren’t going to be together, they are not allowed to go unescorted.”

 

Cliff nodded. “We’ll work out a system with the boys, Eric. This won’t happen again.”

 

“Okay. You three can leave,” Eric told the bodyguards. He waited until they left the room before turning to Jensen. 

 

“Jensen. There’s another reason why I flew up.”

 

Jensen frowned and looked over to Kim and Bob. Both men just looked down at the table. “What’s wrong Eric?”

 

“I know the storyline for the past few episodes have had some emotional stuff between Sam and Dean,” explained Eric. “But the amount of tension coming through the camera is showing a lot more between you and Jared then there should be. Is there a problem?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of. I know he’s been kinda down lately, but he won’t tell me why.”

 

“I’ve tried to ask him if anything is wrong,” Bob added. “He just said it was nothing and walked away.”

 

“Something’s bothering the kid,” Kim put in his two cents worth. “I mean, it’s great for the episodes right now but, whatever is bothering him is showing through too much. Not to mention that he isn’t acting like himself. The whole crew is feeling whatever is wrong with him.”

 

Eric had been thinking back over his conversation with Jared at the hospital and was trying to translate the mumbled words Jared spoke. All he remembered clearly hearing were the words not important and friends. An idea began to filter through the thoughts. He looked up at Jensen.

 

“Jensen. I want to ask you a question. Don’t go flying off the handle or anything like that. I’m just trying to see if I can figure out what is bugging Jared.”

 

Jensen looked nervous. “Okay. Shoot.”

 

Eric pursed his lips before speaking. “Why would Jared think that he isn’t as important to you as your friends? I mean, I know that sounds kinda weird but I got the impression from Jared that he doesn’t think you like him anymore.”

 

“What!” Jensen exclaimed, slightly indignant. “Where would you get an idea like that?”

 

Eric sighed. “I asked Jared a question in the hospital about why you didn’t drive him home even if your plans got changed. He mumbled something and I only caught a few words. I’m not positive, but I think he said he wasn’t as important to you as your friends are.”

 

Jensen sat back, stunned at what Eric revealed. “Why?. . . where?. . . How could he think that!” his voice was thick from shock. 

 

Kim sighed. “Maybe I’m way off the mark here, but let me ask you this Jensen. How many times in the past few weeks have you and Jared made plans to do something after work and you cancelled those plans without telling him?”

 

Jensen’s tan features paled sharply as he thought back over the past few weeks. Kim knew he hit the target with his question. 

 

“You know, I tried not to say anything about it because I know how hard it is to be living away from your family and friends,” Kim explained, his voice soft. “But the past few weeks it’s been like Grand Central Station on the set with your friends coming and going Jensen.”

 

Jensen nodded. “I know and I tried to keep them from being a distraction while we were working.”

 

Kim shook his head. “That’s not what I’m talking about. All your friends are in the business in some way or other and didn’t cause any disruptions in the filming.” Jensen looked at him questioningly. 

 

Kim looked at Jensen for a long moment. “Jensen, how many times have your friends included Jared in their plans with you?

 

“I’ve asked Jared every time if he wanted to come with us,” Jensen replied somewhat angry. “He always said no and just walked away. Never gave me a reason as to why. Just left.”

 

Kim once again shook his head. “Not what I asked you. I asked how many times have your friends included Jared in the plans with you?”

 

Jensen felt the lump in his stomach get heavier when he realized that none of them did. He shrugged. “I never gave it any thought. I just figured if I asked him to tag along, he would be fine with it but he always said no.”

 

“And how many plans that the two of you made together actually went as planned?” Eric wanted to know. 

 

Jensen looked a bit flustered as he tried to remember everything from the past few weeks. As he did, memories of he and Jared making dinner plans, movie plans or just stay at home and play video games plans came through. He realized that none of them took place because someone always showed up and dragged him off for the night. 

 

Kim and Eric could tell when Jensen finally realized what had been happening when they saw the look of self-loathing cross Jensen’s features. Eric nodded. 

 

“I’m guessing by your looks that none of them ever happened?” he guessed. Jensen only nodded his head. 

 

“Jen, I know you felt like you did your part when you asked Jared to join you and your friends, but did you ever stop to think about it from his point of view?” Kim wanted to know. “The only person of your group of friends that Jared knows is Tom Welling. And even that acquaintance is from what; a movie they did together where Jared had all of maybe 30 seconds of screen time. It doesn’t matter that you introduced him to your friends. What matters to him is that you only asked him to join you after the few times he reminded you that you guys had plans for the night.”

 

Jensen rubbed an open palm over his face. “You think this is why he’s been so upset lately?”

 

“If I put myself in his shoes,” Eric reasoned.” “I’d be upset too, Jensen. As far as I know, except for Sandy and Chad, Jared hasn’t had anyone else come up to visit him and those two have only been able to visit once or twice. You’re really the only friend he’s got.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Been a real good friend lately, haven’t I?”

 

Eric cocked his head and looked at his distraught star. “You still can be.” He held up his cell phone and waved it. “Mandy just sent me a text message. Jared has been safely delivered to his hotel room. Today’s Thursday. I want to delay filming until Monday so Jared can recover. Think you can work things out with him by then?”

 

Jensen smiled. “I can handle that boss. Don’t worry. Come Monday morning Jared will be back to being. . . what did you call him Kim? Tigger on speed?”

 

Everyone laughed. Jensen waved to them and quickly left the room. 

 

Kim let out a fake moan and shared a look with Eric and Bob. “You both realize that this means that if Jensen can deliver on that promise, we can expect to be bombarded with pranks all next week?”

 

“If it means hearing Jared laughing again, I’ll gladly take on whatever those two can throw my way,” Bob promised. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen sat in the passenger seat of the SUV as Cliff drove him back to the hotel. He was thinking back over all the plans that he and Jared had made and how he was the one to always cancel them. Closing his eyes, he remembered each time and could clearly remember seeing the flash of hurt or sorry that was reflected in Jared’s eyes before he just blew off the apologies. 

 

He didn’t know how he was going to fix this; for an irrational moment Jensen had the fear that he wouldn’t be able to and would lose Jared’s friendship forever. He didn’t want that. Not now when he realized that Jared had taken over the “best friend” category from Chris. 

 

“You’re going to fry your brain if you keep thinking so hard,” Cliff joked from the driver’s seat.

 

Jensen looked up and caught Cliff looking at him through the rear view mirror. He smiled sheepishly. “Can’t help it. I’m trying to figure out how to handle this with Jared.”

 

Cliff pulled up into the valet parking section of the hotel, put the car in park and turned to Jensen. “If you don’t mind a little bit of friendly advice?” 

 

Jensen looked questioningly at him.

 

“Try and see it from his perspective first,” Cliff suggested. “I like Jared, I really do. But sometimes he takes things too much to heart. He internalizes things that you and I would just blow off and let’s them stew until he gets to the point he’s at now.”

 

“He also wears his heart on his sleeve,” Jensen added warmly. He reached over and clapped Cliff on the shoulder. “Thanks buddy.”

 

Jensen climbed out of the car and met Jerry at the door. “Coast all clear?”

 

“Yes,” Jerry assured him. “But I’ll still escort you up to your room to make sure it stays all clear.”

 

“Thanks” Jensen smiled as he and Jerry got into the elevator. 

 

When they reached his room, as Jerry turned to leave, Jensen stopped him. 

 

“Jerry, can you wait sec?”

 

“Certainly. Is something wrong?” he asked glancing up and down the hall. 

 

Jensen shook his head. “Not really. I just might need your help. Just wait here for a sec.” 

 

Jensen walked into his room and over to the connecting door. Seeing it closed, he tested the knob and discovered that the door was locked from the other side. Frowning, he walked back out of his room. 

 

“Jerry, could you do me a big favor? Jared’s got the connecting door locked on his side. I’d feel a whole lot better if it was open and I could get in there quickly if he ran into any problems,” explained Jensen. “Could you unlock his door for me so I can get in there and unlock the other door?”

 

Jerry didn’t hesitate. “No problem Jensen. Just be quiet. Jared’s assistant told me he had fallen asleep almost immediately and is probably still out.”

 

“I will,” Jensen assured him, tossing Jerry a smile as he unlocked the door and Jensen slide in. 

 

Quietly closing the door behind him, Jensen stood for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkened room. Once he could see without worrying about walking into something, he went over and unlocked the adjoining room door and opened it up just enough to throw a bit of light into the room. 

 

Seeing Jared sleeping in his bed, his back to the door, Jensen walked over and carefully sat down on the bed next to him. He winced at the bruise he could see forming on Jared’s eye where the fan girl had bumped foreheads with him. Reaching over, he brushed back the bangs that were forever falling into Jared’s eyes. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something Jay?” Jensen whispered. 

 

Jared stirred and shifted on the bed. Jensen moved out of the way and stood quietly, waiting to see if his friend would wake up. When Jared settled down once again, Jensen sighed. “Sleep tight Jared. I’m watching over you,” Jensen again whispered. Tucking the covers around him, Jensen turned and left the room, leaving the connecting door open a bit so he could hear when Jared woke up. 

 

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Jensen got to thinking on what he needed to do to show Jared that he didn’t think he was any less important than his other friends. It was going to have to be something much more than just a dinner at their favorite restaurant. He doubted Jared would believe he had every intention of making sure it happened this time. 

 

An idea formed which caused Jensen to smile. Getting up and powering up his laptop, he quickly checked on a couple of things to make sure that what he had in mind would go off without a hitch.

 

***** 

 

Jared woke up late morning to sunlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains. Stretching out under the covers, he was relieved to note that the dizziness was gone and he only had a small ache at the back of his head. He lay still for a few moments just enjoying the warmth and comfort of the bed. 

 

Stretching out once again, he frowned when he felt his foot bump up against something. Looking down at the end of the bed, he was surprised to see Jensen sitting in one of the lounge chairs covered up with the blanket from his own bed. Jensen was stretched out with his legs resting on the end of the bed. He was sound asleep. 

 

Jared sat up and just watched Jensen sleep. He wasn’t sure if he should feel anger over Jensen’s actions the past few weeks; jealousy over the fact that Jensen appeared to value his other friends more than him; or relief that Jensen was here with him, watching over him. 

 

“I can hear you thinking from all the way over here,” Jensen mumbled. 

 

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in your own bed?” Jared cocked his head to the side and looked at his friend. 

 

Jensen shook his head and snuggled down deeper into the char. “I would be, but needed to be nearby in case you needed help.”

 

“Well, I don’t need your help so go back to your own room and get some sleep,” Jared ordered. 

 

Jensen only pulled his arm out and looked at his watch. Seeing it was past lunchtime, he scrambled out of the chair. “No can do. Come on, you need to get up and get dressed or we’ll be late.”

 

“Late for what?” Jared yawned and lay back down. “Mandy said Eric pushed shooting back until Monday. I don’t have anywhere to be.”

 

Jensen walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off the bed. “Yes, you do. We have a flight to catch in a few hours. Get up, grab and shower and throw some clothes into a bag. Pack for a weekend on the beach.”

 

Jensen turned to head into his own room. Just before stepping through the adjoining door, he turned back. “Move it Jay! We don’t have a lot of time.”

 

“Time for what, Jensen?” Jared demanded. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

Jensen sighed and walked back over to his friend. “Yes, you are. I made flight and hotel reservations for us for the weekend. Told Eric we were going to take advantage of the long weekend and go get some rest. He agreed with me.”

 

“And why would I want to go?” Jared crossed his arms in front of him and hardened his stare at Jensen. “Explain why I would want to when more than likely before I get out of the shower, one of your friends will be in here dragging you off to who knows where.”

 

Jensen winced. It was harsh coming from Jared, but no more than he deserved. “That’s exactly why I want us to get outta here. So no one can come and drag me away. Please Jared. Just get ready.”

 

Jensen ran back into his room. Jared sighed, shrugged and said to himself ‘why the hell not.’

 

***** 

 

Fourty-five minutes later, the boys were in a cab headed towards Vancouver Airport. Jared still had no idea where they were heading and huffed because Jensen refused to tell him. He opened his mouth to try to ask once again, when Jensen’s cell phone started ringing. 

 

Jensen pulled it out and answered it. “Oh hey Tom! What’s up?”

 

Jared shook his head and looked out the window. ‘Maybe I can just catch a flight to Texas for the weekend,’ he thought to himself. His thoughts were pulled out of their musings however at Jensen’s next words. 

 

“Sorry Tom. No can do,” Jensen told him. “I got plans for the entire weekend and won’t be in town.” Jared turned to look at him when Jensen paused to listen to Tom. “Nope. Sorry. That’s just the way it is. I made some plans and I can’t break them, not even for the guys. We’ll just have to get together at another time.” Jensen paused again. “Not unless Jared is up to it and right now he isn’t. He’s recuperating from a concussion.”

 

Jared frowned at Jensen’s words. It was clear that Tom was trying to get Jensen to do something this weekend, but for once Jensen was saying no. Hope started to spring up in Jared’s thoughts. ‘Were they finally going to have some time alone?’ He didn’t dare hope too hard. 

 

Jensen finally hung up as the cab pulled up to the drop off at the airport. Jensen turned to smile at Jared. “Come on. Let’s get moving.”

 

Jensen walked quickly through the airport and up to the airline counter. Giving his and Jared’s name, pausing only to ask Jared for his ID and passport, Jensen still gave no indication of where they were heading. 

 

Tickets in hand, Jensen led Jared over to Customs. Jared thought this might be his chance to find out where they were heading. 

 

“You know Jensen. The guard is going to ask me where I’m headed. I’ll kinda need to know that so I can answer his question,” hinted Jared. 

 

Jensen only smiled as they walked up to the Customs agent. Again indicating for Jared to pull out his ID and passport, Jensen recognized the guard from his frequent trips through the airport and gave him all their ID and tickets. “We’re heading out for some R&R. Should be back late Sunday night.”

 

Having seen Jared and Jensen coming through Customs quite frequently, this guard was well familiar with their comings and goings. “Enjoy your trip gentlemen. We’ll see you on your return,” and waved them through. 

 

Jared huffed. “Come on Jense! Give me some clue here man.”

 

Jensen realized he couldn’t keep it a secret much longer as their destination would show up on the flight boards at the gate. “Alright. Now that we’re relatively safe at the airport.” He pulled a piece of paper from his travel bag and handed it to Jared. 

 

Jared took it from him and read the information. His eyebrows disappearing into his bangs as he read it. 

 

A World Of Grandeur Is Waiting At The Grand Wailea Resort And Spa. Built In 1991 With A Commitment To Portray The Richness Of Hawaii's Nature, Culture And People, The Resort Features Luxurious Accommodations, Award Winning Cuisine, The Unparalleled Spa Grande, Championship Golf And Tennis And An Array Of Recreational Facilities And Outdoor Activities. Named In The Top Ten Resort And Spas In North America By Conde Nast Travelers Reader's Choice, 2001 And The Top Ten Hotel Spas In The United States By Travel And Leisure In 2002, The Spa Grande Maintains Its Prestige With Innovative Treatments And Services Second To None. The Pool Area Is Extraordinary - A Labyrinth Of Pools, Waterfalls And Waterslides That Weave Their Way Along One Of America's Best Beaches. The Many Amenities Are What Today’s Traveler Most Desire In A Property Of This Caliber. The Grand Wailea Has Six Restaurants, A Nightclub And Five Lounges. Each Is Completely Unique In Design And Presentation, Ranging From Fresh Seafood To Contemporary Japanese Influenced By Local Hawaiian Flavors

 

Hotel Amenities 

\- Spa Facility

\- Pool, Outdoor

\- Fine Dining on Site

\- Fine Dining Nearby

\- Fitness Center

\- Hiking

\- Jet Skiing

\- Golfing

\- Boating

\- Biking, Touring

\- Beach

\- Jogging & Running

\- Windsurfing

 

Jared looked up at Jensen in surprise. “You’re treating me to a weekend in Hawaii! Jensen, its too much.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “No it is Jay. It isn’t nearly enough to apologize for the way I’ve treated you lately.”

 

“Jensen,” Jared sighed. “A simple steak and beer would have been enough. I can’t let you do this!”

 

Jensen’s glance darted to the side as a group of people walked by. Grabbing Jared by the elbow, he guided him over to an empty boarding area, behind a pillar that effectively blocked them from the view of most of the other passengers.”

 

“No Jared,” began Jensen. He looked up in earnest at his friend. “A simple steak and beer dinner would never be enough. I’ve been thoughtless and uncaring about your feelings for the past few weeks and never once considered what I was doing to you. You’ve become the best friend I’ve ever had and it was inexcusable of me to just dump you every time one of my other friends showed up. I was wrong to do it and I want to apologize.”

 

Jared felt tears forming and struggled to keep them from falling. “Jensen. You haven’t been that bad,” he assured him. “Remember, you did ask me to join you and your friends. I was the one that always said no.” He looked down and scuffed his toe on the carpet. “I was just too busy feeling sorry for myself.”

 

“Why?” Jensen asked. “Why should you feel that way?”

 

Jared shrugged. “Every time we made plans and you broke them without telling me, I just felt like maybe it was because your other friends were more important to you and you didn’t care, didn’t want anything more than just the working relationship. Then, you kept trying by making other plans and I found myself hoping each time that they would really happen. But something just kept coming up. You always made time for your friends, but couldn’t for me.”

 

“Aww damn!” Jensen muttered and swiped an open palm across his face in frustration. “I never, ever meant for you to feel that way Jared.” He gestured in helplessness with his hands and dropped them to his sides. “You know, when Eric called us into his office this morning and reamed me, Cliff, Nate and Shaun a new one for what happened to you, I felt like a complete ass. Not only did I make you feel like shit for ignoring you, I go and do something that causes you to get hurt. That probably woke me up to what was happening more than anything else.”

 

Jensen walked up close to Jared and put both his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “Just saying I’m sorry isn’t enough. It can’t even begin to cover everything I’ve done to you. Let me do this for you, please?”

 

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes and could see the pleading and the apology within the green. He smiled and gripped Jensen’s forearms. “Okay. You win. I’ll let you do this for us.”

 

Jensen broke out into a huge smile. “It’s gonna be great! Just you wait. The hotel isn’t on the main island so we don’t have to deal with tons of tourists. Figured we could play some golf, maybe go hiking.”

 

“I’d kinda like to try my hand at windsurfing,” Jared interrupted. “Always thought that looked like fun.”

 

Jensen laughed and slapped Jared on the back as they moved to the boarding counter to check in. “Whatever you want to do Jay. This weekend is all for you.”

 

Jared smiled as Jensen stepped up to the counter to check them in. ‘I’m just glad it’s only going to be you and me’ Jared thought. 

 

He was looking forward to an entire weekend of having Jensen to himself. 

 

The End


End file.
